


First Fight

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia's beginning as an Autobot</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fight

Chromia had heard about the war that had broken out. She had even seen a few mechs with the combat crimson optics, sporting the purple sigil of the movement for rebellion against the old ways.

She kept to her post of security specialist, and knew it would blow over just as soon as someone in Iacon got around to actually facing facts. After all, the leading class existed to lead. Even if the Overlord was deactivated as rumors said he was, others would pick up the reins of government. Anything else was illogical.

Then the war came. Tetra-and tri-jets streaked over the walls, firing indiscriminately, causing chaos and injury throughout her city. The screams of the civilians rang in her audio sensors, as she and her forces tried to react in time to hopefully save most of them.

Then **he** came, and Chromia saw her own forces decimated by the powerful weapon-former leading the assault. She ground her dentaplates tight, trying to stave off the inevitable, learning both desperation and hate in one fell swoop at the sight of that purple-framed monster destroying all she had ever known.

::If anyone wants to survive, follow this beam!::

The blast of a signal was on the still secure channels of the city-guard. Chromia hesitated, believing that following it could be a trap, or an act of cowardice. Then she saw her commanding officer disintegrate into crumbled metal and ash under the onslaught of the death-ray of the enemy.

She ran, toward the unknown offer of survival, pushing and shoving all those that she could to follow her. She would fight again, would never stop fighting, but that voice might mean having better tools to do so with. It was a risk she would take, in hopes of someday settling the score here.


End file.
